gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion/Farmer's Market
This is the fourth chapter in Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion. Level 31 - Fresh Start *Morey, Mary and Peter enter the market. *Luigi: UNGRATEFUL SWINE! *Quierno: STUBBORN MULE! *Luigi: I'm a' closing my restaurant so I can travel Italy for the summer. *Luigi: My brother here promised to run it for me while I'm a' gone, but now he says he's "too busy". *Luigi: So I made him a' promise that you and Morey can a' work here. *Luigi: APE! *Luigi: Don' tell him I said this, but he is a genius. *Luigi: You'll learn things about flavor, freshness and seasonality that you can't learn anywhere else! *Mary and Luigi hug. *Luigi gave Morey a hug. *Luigi: FOOL! *Quierno: DOG! *Luigi gave Quierno a hug. *Luigi: I love you - see you at the reunion. *Morey: Sniff! I wish I had a brother. *Peter: I'll see you later, babe - I start my first shift at The Country Mouse in an hour. *Mary gives Peter a kiss. Then Peter leaves. After the level *Mary works the table while Jennifer enters the market. *Jennifer: I have news! Come, sit down. *Jennifer and Mary sat down. *Jennifer: I'm leaving Gottleib to start my own firm. *Mary: Wow! *Jennifer: I'm taking two small clients with me - Gottleib won't even notice they're gone. *Mary: That's awesome! *Mary: What pushed you over the edge? *Jennifer: You, sort of. *Jennifer: I'm sick of the grind - working 80 hours a week, billing every waking hour of my life to a client. *Jennifer: I always felt like a square peg in a round hole there - and I didn't like the person it was making me become. *Jennifer: I need more balance in my life - time to sing... *Jennifer: ...to get married, maybe even a kid one day. We'll see. *Jennifer: Gotta run - but I want you to know that if you pass the bar, I can have a job waiting for you. *Mary: Oh, thank you! My parents will be SO relieved to hear that! *Jennifer: Study hard - I'll come by and help you when I can. *Jennifer leaves the market. Level 32 - Family Relations *Quierno: My brother speaks a' very highly of you. *Mary: Thanks! *Quierno: Except for the dancing - he told me never to watch you dance unless I wanted nightmares. *Quierno: I suppose he told you all about me? *Mary: Er… actually I didn't even know he had a brother. *Quierno: I need you to watch for delivery person, got it? *Mary: You bet. During the level *Mary keeps an eye out for the delivery guy to accept. After the level *Mary opens the letter! *Morey: Bad news? *Mary: No... No, not really. It's just that I finally have a date and time for my bar exam. *Mary: It's coming up soon. Sooner than I thought. *There was Morey's dad came into the market. *Morey's dad: Morey! There you are! Why haven't you returned any of my calls? Your mother's sick with worry! *Morey: Uh... Hey, Dad. *Morey's dad: Morey, he time has come for you to forget this mashugana showbiz dream of yours, and join the family business. *Morey: B- but you said I had a year to try and make it?? *Morey's dad: Yeah, well - your mother wants me to retire before then. *Morey: I DON'T want to sell granite countertops, Dad! *Morey's dad: Those countertops pay for your lifestyle, young man! *Morey: Not anymore they don't! I support myself, now. *Morey's dad: Oh really? Well you didn't pay for that fiddle - it cost ME a fortune! *Morey's dad took the violin away and leaves. *Morey: It's a VIOLIN, not a fiddle! Level 33 - Always Room For Dessert *Mary enters the market. Richard enters with the books. *Mary: Dad! *Mary and her dad hug. *Richard: I ran into Jennifer - she told me you've been studying hard for the bar. *Mary: It's coming up soon. I'm actually considering putting it off until fall. *Richard: Why would you do that? *Mary: I'd rather just take it once and pass, then have to go through this twice. *Richard: You're a Vanderworth - the law is in our blood! Of course you'll pass. *Richard places the books. *Richard: Here - I dug up some old textbooks to help you study. *Mary: Thanks, Dad. Hey! How about I make you some lunch? *Richard: I'm sorry, dear… They've called an emergency board meeting at the firm. *Mary: Emergency, huh? Did the office run out of vermouth or something? *Richard kisses Mary on her forehead. *Richard: I'll have to take a rain check on that lunch... *Richard leaves the market. During the level *Mary clears the books from the table, moves the book to the barrel. After the level *Mary studies the law. *Morey: Hey, Mary! I've been working on some new jokes. Wanna hear? *Morey: Ahem! What's a frog's favorite soda pop? *Morey: Croak-a-cola! *Morey: Get it? CROAK-a-cola? *Mary pleases. *Morey: You're right - it needs more work. *Peter enters the market. *Mary: Hey! How was the Country Mouse? *PEter: I quit. *Mary's scared. *Peter: I spent a day in their kitchen and realized it just wasn't for me. *Mary: Gee, a whole day, huh? What happened, you get passed over for a promotion? *Peter: C'mon, I'll tell you all about it over some dessert. *Mary: Alright, but I can't stay out long. I have to study. *Peter and Mary leave for a date. Level 34 - Safe With The Law *Peter: I don't get it... Why go through all this effort? Your parents? *Mary: It's really not about them, Peter. *Mary: As a lawyer I'd have financial security, plus the chance to do pro bono work sometimes - help people who really need it. *Mary: It doesn't hurt that my parents are owner-partners in their own firm, either. *Mary: They have a million contracts I can take advantage of, and one day their shares in the firm will be passed down to me. *Mary: Compare all that to bouncing from restaurant to restaurant once a month, and suddenly it doesn't sound so bad. *Peter tries to serve Mary. *Peter: Please, I've seen you drop those books like a hot rack the moment someone offers you a chance to do something interesting in the kitchen. *Mary: Is that an offer? *Peter and Mary kiss each other. *Then Mary serves Peter. *Mary: Anyhow, I'd think you be glad to have a wealthy sugar mama for a girlfriend. *Peter: What'd be the point if I don't ever get to see you? *Peter: Or if you're so miserable working a job you hate you've got no energy for anything else? *Mary: Well then, maybe I'll have to buy us a restaurant where we can cook together sometimes. *Morey enters the market. *Mary: Anyhow, it's late... I should get back to studying. What time is it? *Morey: Morning! *Morey kicked the crate and slipped! *Morey: AGHH! *Peter and Mary kiss. Then Peter left the ice cream and leaves the market. During the level *Mary collects the scattered fruit. After the level *Luigi's brother: Luigi told me yo had the talent to be a great chef one day... *Mary: He did!? *Mary: I mean, of course he did. *Mary: I plan on cooking in my spare time, then retiring early so I can open my own restaurant someday. *Quierno: A lawyer and a cook have about as much in common as a porcupine and a porpoise. *Quierno: And you? Luigi told me you play the violin like a lark... *Quierno: ...when you can be bothered. *Morey: Pfft! Who needs a violin when you have material like THIS! *Morey: Ahem! Why won't the lobster share his toys? *Morey: Because he's shellfish. *Morey: 'Shellfish!' *Quierno: Hire them,' my brother said. 'You'll thank me later,' he said... *Quierno leaves the market. *Mary's down. Level 35 - Priorities *Luigi's brother enters with a crate to Mary. *Mary: Oh no! I fell asleep... *Mary: I didn't get ANY studying done, and the mar exam is almost here! *Quierno: Perhaps there is a reason why you fell asleep... *Mary: Like what? Like I'm putting it off subconsciously because I don't want to pass? Don't be ridic- *Mary: Oh, my gosh! Are those atemoyas! *Quierno: That's right! Come, I'll show you how to prepare them. During the level *Mary brings Quierno what he needs to show you how to prepare atemoya fruit. After the level *Mary reads the law. There was a letter. *Mary: Your whole life so mar has been in preparation for this moment. We believe in you! Love, Mom & Dad. *Peter enters the market. *Peter: Hey, a friend of mine who works at Rodeo invited us to come cook with him after hours. *Mary: I can't - I really need to get serious about studying. *Peter: They have truuuuuufles… *Mary: I mean it, I have to stay focused. *Peter: ...and REAL sherry from Portugal. *Mary: PETER - I HAVE to study. *Peter: Jeez, Mary! You can't keep living someone else's life. *Mary: Uh... whose life am I living, exactly? *Peter: I don't know - but whoever it belongs to, it's not yours. *Mary: I think I know who I am better than you do, thanks. *Peter: Weird, because I thought I was dating someone who was passionate about the same things I am. *Mary: And what would that be, exactly? Drifting from kitchen to kitchen with no plans for your future? *Peter: If THIS is your future, I don't want any part of it. *Peter left the market. Mary stares. Bonus 18 - Please Don't Stand Up During the challenge, Morey makes jokes. *Joke 1 **What starts and ends with E, but has only 1 letter in it? **An envelope! *Joke 2 **Whiteboards. **They're remarkable. *Joke 3 **What can you give and keep at the same time? **A cold! *Joke 4 **Why couldn't the leopard play hide and seek? **Because he was always spotted. *Joke 5 **What makes tissues dance? **A little boogie! *Joke 6 **What made the can crusher quit his job? **It was soda pressing. *Joke 7 **Did you hear about the identical twins who robbed a bank? **After they were caught, they finished each other's sentences. *Response: **… **Check, please! **Sir, you're scaring the children. Level 36 - A Turbulent Road *Morey: So I sold my vacuum cleaner the other day... *Morey: All it was doing was collecting dust! *The customers leave. *Morey: Wait! Come back! I've got more! *Morey: Uh... Hi Dad. *Morey's dad: Morey, it's time to come HOME... *Mary: You know, I think you should really let Morey make his own decisions in life. *Morey's dad: Excuse me? I think I know what's best for my own son. *Mary: Oh yeah? Well you're wrong. For starters, Morey is VERY talented. *Morey's dad REALLY? Tell him that, then. Honestly, tell him how funny he is. *Mary: Er… I... uh... *Mary: It doesn't matter! This is HIS dream, HIS life, not yours! *Morey's dad: End of the month, Morey. If you haven't given up this facacta fantasy by then I'm disowning you... forever! *Morey's dad leaves anyway. During the level *Mary gives the chicken what she wants, not the chicken laying the eggs. After the level *Quierno: You! Come a' here! *Morey comes to Quierno. Luigi's brother has a violin! *Morey: Oh, wow! Is... Is this for me? *Quierno: You a' gonna pay me back my playing for my customers, eh? *Morey: Yeah, sure! Thanks, Quierno! *Morey takes the violin from Quierno. *Quierno: Miss studiato! You hungry? I'm a' making a fisherman's insalata! *Quierno goes to counter. *Mary: Fisherman's salad? What's that? *Quierno: Today it is a' shrimp, with miniature roasted stuffed peppers and wild greens. *Mary stands up. *Quierno: Tomorrow it could a' be something else. Depends what the fisherman catch. *Mary: You know, what might go nicely with that is some fresh marjoram leaves. *Mary: But no one has tho- *Quierno has leaves. *Mary: You know, why don't I take a little break and give you a hand with that? *They work. Mary spins! Level 37 - Lawyer and Order *Mary: Hey, Jennifer - um... Do you think I could take you up on that offer for some tutoring help... again? *Morey enters the market. *Mary: I dunno, I'm just having a hard time staying focused. *QUierno and Richard enter the market. *Mary: Thanks, Jennifer. I'll see you later. *Quierno: There is a gentleman a' here to see you... *Mary: Peter? *Mary: Oh, hi Dad. *Richard: Some welcome! Who's Peter? *Mary: OH... it's nothing, dad. What's up? *Richard: Well, I thought I'd take my daughter up on her offer of lunch. *Richard: Where shall we go? *Mary: We don't need to go anywhere! *Mary: Come, sit. Let me wait on you. *Richard sits. During the level *Mary keeps serving Richard throughout the day. After the level *Richard: That was DELIGHTFUL! *Mary: Eating fresh-from-the-farm makes a huge difference. *Mary: Dad? Why did YOU decide to become a lawyer? *Richard: Well, truth be told... it was because of your mother. *Richard: I'm afraid it was an ACUTE case of live at first sight. *Richard: We didn't meet until the end of our senior year of college... *Richard: ...when I learned she applied to law school, I did the same. *Richard: I suppose you could say I 'followed my passion'. *Richard contacts Mary on her forehead. *Richard: It was the best decision I ever made. *Richard: Now, if you'll excuse me, dear, I must be off. *Richard leaves the market. Level 38 - Focused Work *While Quierno cleans tables, Mary enters the market. *Mary: How are things going with your dad? *Morey: Sigh... He still won't budge. *Morey: I guess there's nothing left for me to do but run a multi-million dollar granite tile and countertop company... *Morey: ...buy a sports car... a house with a pool... vacation in Hawaii every year... SIGH. *Quierno: When you put it like a' that I almost want to take a' your violin! *Mary: Morey - you tell a lot of 'traditional' jokes... *Mary: Have you ever thought of just using material from your own life? *Mary: You know, putting all those feelings and emotions you have into your comedy? *Morey: I dunno, I guess it's worth a shot. During the level *Mary helps Morey come up with jokes. *Mary: Try putting more of yourself into your comedy! **Write a lot, perform a lot... practice makes perfect! **Don't just recite your jokes, talk to your audience. **You're... Unique, Morey! Let people see that. **You can incorporate current events into your jokes. After the level *Jennifer and Tony enter the market while Mary reads. *Mary: Hey guys! *Jennifer: Alright! Let's get cracking! *Jennifer: YOU - get us some Chinese takeout. I don't want her tempted to start cooking. *Tony: Yes, ma'am! *Tony leaves the market. *Jennifer: YOU - play something soft, relaxing, not too distracting. *Morey plays the violin. *Jennifer sits at the chair. *Jennifer: Now, let's get to work! Level 39 - Ready or Not... *Mary cleans the table while Peter enters the market. *Mary: Where have you been? I tried calling. *Peter: Yeah, sorry. I guess I just needed time to cool off. *Mary: Look - I'm sorry for snapping at you. *Peter: Yeah, well - I'm sorry for trying to tell you how to love your life. *Peter: For someone who hates it when people serve those potatoes to me I sure do like to dish them out. *Peter and Mary had a quick hug. *Peter: Hey, I almost forgot. I got you something. *Peter gives the gold plated thimble with cat charm. *Peter: It's a gold plated thimble with a cat charm in it... *Peter: … a lot of chefs have these in their kitchens for good luck. *Mary: That's sweet... *Peter: Good luck on your test, okay? I'll talk to you later. *Mary: Hey, how about we get together after the test? Celebrate by eating somewhere new? *Peter: Oh, uh... yeah! Definitely - gimme a call. *Peter leaves the market. After the level *While Quierno cleans a table, Jennifer and Tony enter the market. *Tony: Good luck! *Jennifer: Luck, schmuck! She's ready. *Mary: It feels like there's this ten thousand pound weight on my shoulders. *Mary: Honestly, I'll just be glad to get it over with. *Morey: Sounds like high school. *Quierno: For tomorrow. *Mary takes the bag. *Mary: Thanks, Quierno - that's so sweet. *Mary: Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep. *Mary: See you all tomorrow - unless a panic attack has me fleeing to Mexico. *Mary leaves the market. *Tony: High school... Level 40 - Trouble in Paradise *Mary is tired. *Morey: WELL? Well, well, well? *Quierno: Give her a' some space! *Quierno: WELL? Well, well, well? *Mary: It's... really hard to tell... And I won't get my results for weeks. *There was Steve arriving at the market. *Quierno: Steven! SO good a' to see you! *They're surprised. *Mary: Psst! When was the last time Quierno looked happy to see ANYONE? *Steve: I don't have a lot of time here, Quierno - I'taping a segment for Good Morning Snuggford in forty minutes. *Quierno: Well, what did you a' think of my offer, eh? *Steve looks at his market. *[[Steven Adrose|Steve]: I don't know... This place is kind of... 'provincial'. *Steve: Buuuut you do have the freshest stuff in town, so... I guess I'll but it. *Morey and Mary are shocked. During the level *Mary decorates the restaurant. After the level *The party is on! Jennifer and Tony enter the market. *Mary: What's all this? *Quierno: I'm a' selling my market - and YOU are a' done with your a' test! *Quierno: Don't a' worry! I put in a good word for you and a' Mary, here! *Quierno: Steven Adrose is one of the most a' famous young chefs in the country! A GENIUS! *Jennifer: Congrats, Mary. *Jennifer gives a box to Mary. *Mary: Thank you! *Mary: Isn't Peter coming? *Morey's dad enter the market. *Morey's dad: Let's go, Morey! Time to blow this popsicle stand. *Mary: Mr. Lornerbaum? Before you go, how would you like a nice piece of cake? *Morey's dad: Mmm... I'd love some. *Morey's dad sits at the table for Mary to get a cake. *Morey: My dad describes a 'pleasure trip' as driving his mother-in-law to the airport! *Morey: My aunt Golda has been married so many times we started buying rice in bulk. *Morey's dad: So true! *Morey: It's like my grandpa used to say, the secret to a happy marriage remains a secret. *Morey's dad: Enough! Enough! *Morey's dad: I'll give you six more months - but I want to see you start performing in clubs! *Morey's dad gave his son a hug. *There was a call! *Mary: Mom! Mom, hi! *Mary: Mom, slow down... I can't understan- *Mary: Oh my gosh! I'll be right there! *Mary: It's my father... *Mary: ...he's had a heart attack! *They're surprised about Mary's dad!